This invention relates to vinyl acetate resin emulsion composition outstanding in features such as excellent workability, heat resistance, water resistance, storage life, etc.
Vinyl acetate resin emulsion obtained by the emulsion polymerization of vinyl acetate monomer, using water soluble high polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol as the protective colloid, has been widely used for adhesives, paint and for finishing paper and fibers.
Vinyl acetate resin emulsion used so widely, however, is not free from various faults. Some of these faults are; (1) the viscosity is temperature dependent, i.e., it increases significantly in winter time when the temperature is low, and makes it difficult to use the emulsion since the emulsion is inferior in the workability, (2) the viscosity also significantly increases at high solids content which also makes it difficult for processing, (3) separation and sedimentation occurs at low solids content and decreases the storage life, (4) the use of water soluble high polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol as the protective coloid causes low water resistance of the resulting film.